Hinata's Sleepover
by MrTobdara
Summary: Hinata dicides to have a sleepover for her 18th Birthday party! What happend when they get too muh Sake! NejiTenTen HinataShino SakuraKiba ShikamaruTemari InoKankuro KakashiAnko KureniaAsuma IrukaShizune GaaraOC LeeOC NarutoOC JairyaTsunade SaiOC!


**Chapter 1: Mind Trauma**

"Sakura-san, can you help me give these out. There for a sleepover I'm having on the weekend." Hinata asked her best friend. It was going to be Hinata's birthday on the weekend, so she decided to have a sleepover with all her friends.

"Sure Hinata-san!! Sounds like it be fun!!" Sakura replied as she walked with Hinata in the streets of Kohona, flicking through the cards to see who else would be coming.

"But, you sure you want Kakashi-sensei, Kurenia, Asuma, Iruka and Jairya to come? I mean, things could get a little heated with then coming." (Lol) continued Sakura trying not to sound mean.

"Well, I'd like Kurenia-sensei to come cause she's like a big sis to me and my sensei. Asuma and Kakashi cause they're really good friends with her and I don't want her to get bored and lonely cause she's hanging out with a bunch of teenagers. And father said I need at least 8 junin to come because he wants the house to be in one piece when he gets back from his mission with the family, that's why I want Iruka-sensei and Jairya-sama to come, I couldn't think of anyone else so I said they could bring some one with them" Explained Hinata then they walked into the Ramen bar to get something to eat for lunch.

**(4 hours later)**

"Have you done everyone?" Hinata asked the pink haired konoichi.

"Hai, just one last one, Jairya-sama. I couldn't find him anywhere. Her might be in the Hokages office having another argument with Tsunade-sensei" Sakura started talking to herself. "Your coming with me on this one!" yelled Sakura as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran to the hokage's office. Sakura barged though the doors then Hinata fainted and Sakura went into shock from what they saw.

"You-you, we-we need t-to talk to J-J-J-Jairya-sama." Was all Sakura said pointing at the two before fainting too. Jairya picked the two pail girls over his shoulder then went to the hospital with Tsunade walking behind him.

**(At Hospital)**

"Arrrr, what happened to them?!?" yelled Naruto and Kiba at the same time then glared at each other.

"They saw something they weren't spose to see." Tsunade said flatly, shaking her head.

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto and Tsunade began to blush. "I asked you a question Tsunade-baachan!" Yelled Naruto when she didn't reply. Jairya bent down and gave the two boys a copy of his new Icha Icha book and said: "read chapter 4… Tsunade-chan and I were trying it out." Then he left with a blushing Tsunade as the boys read chapter 4 and their faces went white, whiter then Hinata!!

"I feel sorry the girls had to see THAT, they'd be scared for life!!" said Kiba when his face went back to normal colour but Naruto was still white and still reading. (Lol).

About two hours later, Naruto was still reading the Icha Icha book and his face had gotten its normal colour back. Kiba was walking back and forward waiting for the girls to wake up.

Naruto Smirked.

"I see was Kakashi-sensei likes to read these books. You cant put them down once you start!" exclaimed Naruto then screamed. "Nooooooo!!! Allina can't! How could she do that to him!! No!" Kiba just rolled his eyes then heard a grunt coming from one of the girls. Kiba turned around and went over to Sakura as she tried to get up.

"Shh, Sakura-chan, it will be ok now!! Naruto and I will make sure of it! Naruto get over here!!!!" said Kiba to calm her and trying to get Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, your awake. How are you?" asked Naruto as he went over to her side. He was now standing in-between Hinata and Sakura.

"I'm fine now, but I'm mo…" she was cut off from Naruto screaming "NOOOO!!!"

"WTF" Sakura questioned with a sweat drop.

"he's been doing that for the past 2hours, Ero-sennin gave him one of his Icha Icha books and he wont put it down and keeps talking to himself bout it." Kiba tried to explain but Sakura just nodded her head as she sweat dropped.

1 ½ hours later of Kiba and Sakura talking to each other and being cut off every-now-and-then from Naruto's episodes, they heard Hinata screaming as she shot up in her bed and almost fell off. Naruto turned to Hinata and stopped her from falling off her bed.

"it's ok Hinata-chan it's ok, it's ok." Naruto tried calming her down. Hinata started muttering stuff Naruto couldn't understand. Kiba and Sakura were now on the other side of Hinata, trying to calm her too.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked looking confused then she screamed again a latched herself onto Naruto and cried on his shoulder as he started to pat her on the back slowly.

"I think she's in mind trauma from what we saw" explained Sakura, trying not to remember it herself.

**(1 hour later)**

The four left the hospital when Hinata thought she was feeling better.

"I-I-I d-don't th-think I'm g-going t-to ask J-Jairya-sama t-t-to c-come." Hinata stuttered from nervousness. The other three nodded their heads in agreement. Then when they were on there way to the ramen bar they bumped into Kakashi!!!

"Yo!" he said as he came from a puff of smoke. The four teens fell back from surprise. "Is something wrong Hinata-san?" Kakashi asked when they got up.

"She saw Pervy-sage and Tsunade-baachan making out" explained Naruto as he was going through Kakahsi's kunai pouch.

"Oh-ok… Naruto what are you doing?" asked Kakashi as he watched Naruto go through his kunai pouch.

"He's looking for your Icha Icha book probably" Explained Kiba looking kinda annoyed that his friend, now of all times, was looking for an Icha Icha book when they should be helping Hinata recover.

"Naruto is this true? You know you're under age to read these books." Kakashi pointed out and pulled the blonde ninja away from him.

"Yeah, but Ero-sennin gave me one and said I could read them." Naruto tried explaining. "I just wanna know what happens to Allina" Kakashi got his book from his other kunai pouch and gave it to Naruto. Next thing you know: "Nooooooo!!! Your one season behind me!" he cried in disappointed and gave the book back to Kakashi. The three teens sweat dropped while Kakashi looked like he was going to cry, one: his student is a whole season ahead of him; two: Naruto let out half the story to him and he wasn't up to that part yet.

"I'm gonna go find Pervy-sage, will you guys be ok to get to Hinata-chans place without me?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" they replied in unison, sweat dropping again. Then Naruto nodded to them and ran off to find Jairya.

"Better go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" said Kakashi then left in a puff of smoke.

"okay then… lets get Hinata home before she faints again" exclaimed Sakura. Kiba nodded then helped Sakura take Hinata back to her house.

**(Hinata's house)**

"WTF happened to her!!" exclaimed Neji as he took Hinata from the two teens. After Kiba and Sakura explained everything to Neji, he looked mortified and his face was paler then usual.

"You ok Neji-kun?" asked Sakura as she waved her hands at his face. Neji shook his head and then took Hinata to her bed. When he came back down he said "shes going to be alright. Thanks" and bowled his head to them.

"Nah, its ok, glad to help" Kiba said and grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off. When the two were back at the streets:

"Why did you run off like that" Sakura yelled.

"He was using his Byakugan to look in your shirt. I could sense it" he explained and let go of her hand.

"Oh… Arrrr PERVIT! "she yelled and Kiba just cracked up laughing while Sakura hit him over the head.


End file.
